


I Need Help Finding This! Please Help!

by AlixysBlackfyre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hufflepuff Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixysBlackfyre/pseuds/AlixysBlackfyre
Summary: I'm looking for a particular work where Harry either gets kicked out of the tower or something happens to make him feel unsafe there. I think it takes place in 2nd year, but it could take place in 4th. Anyways, Hermione is a good friend and comes to him with the idea that he could seek asylum with hufflepuff.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	I Need Help Finding This! Please Help!

As I already stated, I'm looking for a particular work where Harry either gets kicked out of the tower or something happens to make him feel unsafe there. I think it takes place in 2nd year, but it could take place in 4th. Anyways, Hermione is a good friend and comes to him with the idea that he could seek asylum with hufflepuff. This happens in the first or second chapter. Hufflepuff, as is apparently tradition, makes no public acknowledgement that he's new to their house - they treat him as if he's always been a hufflepuff. He also gets adopted/mentored by an older student that I think is an original character. It's also fairly old, since I haven't read it in at least a year. I don't know if it's complete or been updated, or if it's part of a series. I'm reasonably certain that Harry isn't female in it though.

Thank you for taking the time to read this through and I hope you have a wonderful rest of your day/night!


End file.
